Never Again discontinued
by catastrophicheart-G
Summary: discontinued Kiba is off ona mission without Akamaru... for the first time. In Suna? Kankuro only remembers Hinata and Shino but not Kiba? Side story of 'The Great Escape' This takes place before Naruto and Gaara. :D Yaoi. summary sucks read instea


**Chapter one: Left Behind.**

Everything was fine in the morning, he had done his daily routine; ate his usual breakfast. Everything was saying that it was supposed to be a good day. Yet, it seemed that fate enjoyed misleading people, her tricks never got old. Akamaru had gotten sick later in the morning. His mom said that Akamaru would have to stay in bed for a week. It seemed that in the morning he had stepped on a prick that caused an infection.

Just as Kiba thought things couldn't get any worse he saw Hinata make her way towards his house. Over the years Hinata had changed, more than one would ever imagine. She wasn't as shy as before, even around Naruto; one would start to wonder if she had gotten over her crush. At least no she didn't stutter when she talked or fainted whenever Naruto was close to her or even talked.

Kiba smiled and waved at her as he began to make his way towards her.  
"Yo! Hinata you need something?" Hinata smiled at him as she gave a nod. Looking around she seemed utterly confused.  
"Akamaru is sick; he has to stay in bed for a week." Kiba chuckled as Hinata only blushed. She was so simple to figure out.

"Oh..S-s-orry to hear that. I-I-I hope he gets better."  
"Yeah, a week will go fast. I'm planning to stay with him until he does." Kiba grinned. Hinata gave a small smile as she began to play with her fingers.  
"Um...Well you see Kiba-kun…Hokage-sama…is calling for us. It's about a mission in…" Hinata trailed off as she noticed Kibas expression changed.

Kiba didn't want to go t any mission without Akamaru. He had never gone anywhere without him. He couldn't leave him, but he didn't want to get the Hokage angry either; she was well known about her temper.

"No, I'll go. Go ahead I'll see you at the tower."  
"Okay, I'll go tell Shino-kun as well… see you then Kiba-kun." With that said Hinata ran off to Shinos home direction.

Kiba turned to face his house and began to make his way. What would Akamaru do or say when he told him? All he hoped was that somehow he would get better right then and there.

Kiba seemed to have no luck on that wish. Akamaru was still the same, if not worse. He wanted to go with Kiba but he knew very well that he would only cause him to slow down. Kibas mother kept telling the two that this might be a great thing to happen. Kiba could get stringer and Akamaru could too. With Kiba being off in mission the week would go by fast. He just had to keep in mind that when he came back Akamaru would be all better and everything would go back to normal.

After minutes of advising and ordering Kiba to go he was finally heading towards the tower. As he went he noticed a familiar face. Smiling to himself he ran over to the blonde. "Yo! Naruto Why are you out so early?" Kiba smiled wider seeing Naruto try to make a smile.

"Morning, Kiba." Naruto finally gave nervous chuckle. "Gaara is coming over today. I just thought that I'd met him over at the main gates." Naruto placed his hand behind his head, giving a chuckle.

"The Kazekage is coming? What about Kankuro? He's coming over as well?" Kiba chuckled; Naruto was the only one in the village that called the Kazekage by his name. In fact, the Kazekage only let Naruto call him like that; well next to his siblings of course.

Sometimes it was a mystery on how those two never noticed the atmosphere they gave off. In fact, they were practically giving off a lover's atmosphere. No, they were giving it off; those two were more than in love with each other. The problem was that they didn't even notice what was in front of them. That or they didn't want to confess to each other. Kiba went with the first option. Naruto was dense and the Kazekage never knew things like that. So, it made him as equal as or denser than Naruto.

Kiba wasn't going to say those things either. It was up to those two to notice. He wouldn't even be surprised if the rest of the village had notice.  
"Yeah, he has a meeting with the old hag in the afternoon. Kankuro won't; it seems that he needed to stay over because of some visitors they're having later on."

Naruto broke Kibas train of thought. Kiba shook his head and smiled. "Oh, well then the Kazekage is coming alone? You must be happy then." Kiba chuckled as he began to walk away. Naruto seemed to not understand what he meant since he only looked straight ahead. After a while and Kiba a few feet away, Naruto turned to look at him.

"Hey! No I'm not! Plus Temari is coming with him this time." Kiba only waved his hand as he continued to walk away.

_That's a first Kankuro isn't coming… well it's not like I talk to him. I only saw him from a distance…_"I don't care."

Kiba shrugged it off as he made his way up to the tower. Finally up he knocked on the Hokage door. From inside he was told to come in. As he opened the door he noticed Sakura, Hinata, and Shino standing in front of the Hokage. Shizune was standing on her side like always. Kiba walked in with the door closing behind him. Hinata and Shino kept their eyes on him. Hinata welcomed him with her warm smiled. While Shino just looked at him almost telling that he took long.

"Well now that you're all here. I can give you the detail about the mission."

* * *

**Small preview. Enjoy. Like I said this is before 'The great Escape' Updates might be slow but bare with me, school starts and so does the busy times... xD  
Please review**


End file.
